Sex Ed
by jzprr
Summary: Zero and Yuuki are facing one of the most embarrassing situations of their life. Zero would rather shoot himself a dozen times with his Bloody Rose than do this 'task'. NIGHT CLASS CHAPTER IS UP! Hope you enjoy! R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I thought of this when I was stuck in Sex Ed with one of my best friends (that's why half of this Fic is written in the back of my Health workbook...) We had a little giggle when we thought of Zero and Yuuki doing this XD I seriously considered turning this into a lemon at the end, but then I thought _Nahh, if I want to do that, I'll make it a separate story... _most likely a Sequel (: so if this story is successful and you like it, keep your eyes out for the lemon...!

**!ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah we all know; I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters. I'd give my soul to own Zero though (;

**$!&#**

Yuuki looked down at the long yellow banana in her hand and then looked at the small blue packet in her other hand. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she watched the teacher demonstrate what they were meant to do. She quickly glanced at the silver haired man sitting beside her and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Of all people, why did she have to be paired up with Zero for this..._task_?

The teacher commanded they get started and then the giggles started going around the room.

"Ewww, it's all slippery!" One girl laughed.

"Sensei, why is my banana smaller then everyone else's?" A male student yelled, outraged at the size of his particular fruit.

Yuuki slowly turned to look at Zero and blushed a deep scarlet. "Would you like to...err...open it?" She muttered, passing Zero the small blue packet.

Zero nodded slightly, fighting the bright pink blush that was creeping up his neck. '_For God sake man, pull it together! Stop being so bloody immature and just do the damn thing._' Of course, it would've been A LOT easier for him to do if he wasn't paired up with Yuuki. _Yuuki_ of all people. Suddenly killing Level E's, shooting himself or even playing chess with Kuran seemed so much more tempting than doing this.

Yuuki took a deep, steadying breath and tried to shake off the blush. _'Deep breaths Yuuki, I don't know why you're getting so embarrassed. It's Zero. Zero: your best friend. It wouldn't be embarrassing if you were paired up with Yori chan, would it?'_

Zero kept his eyes glued to the table as he passed the torn packet back to Yuuki, afraid that if he looked at her he'd turn into a red idiot and start giggling uncontrollably.

"Urm..." Yuuki was having trouble. As soon as he heard her soft, troubled voice his eyes flashed to her face... an automatic reaction. Zero _almost_ smiled. She was trying to juggle the things in her hands; banana in one, condom and lubricant in the other.

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you want me to hold... _that_?" His eyes opened and he gestured to the banana.

Yuuki smiled softly at him. "Thanks," She muttered, passing him the fruit.

Zero held the banana in one hand as Yuuki slowly slipped the condom down the fruit. When she reached the bottom of the banana, her fingertips brushed over Zero's hand. Butterflies dominated her stomach and she turned to look at the front of the class, bringing her hands in front of her to fiddle with her workbook. Zero swallowed the large lump in his throat and placed the condom-covered banana back on the desk, trying not to think. Trying not to think of something else Yuuki could cover with a condom. Trying not to think of her hands anywhere near down _there_...

"It's raining." Yuuki mumbled, attempting to start a non-awkward conversation. She pointed at the window and to the water that pelted against the glass heavily.

Zero nodded and quickly cast a glance at Yuuki. Thank _God_ he wasn't the only embarrassed one. The teacher came up to their desk, wondering why they weren't working. He examined the banana and smiled. "Perfect work you two." He then walked away, muttering to himself, "They're probably used to doing this task to get it on so well."

Zero's heightened vampiric hearing picked up what the teacher said and he started blushing madly. Desperate for Yuuki not to see him like this, he crossed his arms on the table and buried his head in them, trying to calm down.

Yuuki, noticing his moves, looked at him. _'Oh so now he's going to sleep. I must be boring. How can he not be embarrassed at this? I suppose he's not as immature as me.'_

Half an hour later when class ended, Zero's cheeks had, thankfully, returned to their normal colour. He had kept his mind off everything involving Yuuki and condoms out of his thoughts and decided to think about sandwiches instead - a much less reddening topic.

Zero rose from his desk and cast a glance down at Yuuki. "I can't patrol tonight. I have... a meeting with the Chairman."

"Oh, okay." Yuuki smiled up at him, but worry was clear in her big brown eyes. "I hope everything's okay Zero."

He rushed past her and practically ran back to his dorm, desperately needing a long cold shower.

**A/N: **So how did I go? (:

There was another part to this story, mainly focusing on the Night Class doing this 'task'... if this story maybe gets enough reviews I'll add it on XD

Please review...!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I couldn't resist. It's been, what, a year or something? Bits and pieces of this had been sitting in my documents folder for ages and I finally thought, f*** it. And ta-daaaa, here it is :) please drop a review after you've finished - I'd love to hear some thoughts? Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Vampire Knight.

**Sex Ed**  
**~Night Class~ **

It was awkward. Oh it was awkward. The silence was practically deafening. Even the teacher seemed embarassed. Kaname was violently cursing the Chairman in his mind. It was unnecessary. Completely unnecessary! An old and powerful vampire such as himself, was doing _sexual education_. Unnecessary no? It was ridiculous. He knew the appropriate... actions. He wasn't stupid. It's this little thing called COMMON SENSE. Apparently the Chairman was dense enough to think his students just went around knocking each other up. In fact Kaname wouldn't be surprised - teenage humans go at it like jack rabbits.

Rima and Shiki, nibbling on their poky, was looking everywhere but the fruit in front of them. They were best friends; they hid nothing, shared everything - now suddenly they're embarrassed about covering a banana in latex? What had the world come to?

Akatsuki was contemplating setting everything on his desk on fire. He would just rule it as an accident. _"Whoops I accidently set my work on fire - I'll go sit outside now." _He was sure it wouldn't get him far, but as long as it got him out of the damn classroom, he didn't care.

Takuma wasn't phazed - what must be done, must be done. He found it rather amasing that students got themselves all in a state over a simple educational task. Ridiculous. Ruka was glaring daggers, sharp daggers, at the teacher. Shouldn't this be just for the boys? It's their... _equipment_... so they should learn what to do and how to do it. Girls just lay there and wait right?

And Hanabusa, our adorable little Aidou, was looking around the classroom, desperate to hold in his laughter. _'Just look at their faces!'_ It was no doubt, the best day of his life. Best, best, best, best! Everyone was so embarassed, so red in the face. He slammed his head on the table, no longer able to hold it in. He literally howled with laughter, and hit his palm on the desk. Best. Day. Ever.

The teacher said those two dooming words, "Get started." yet nobody moved.

Aidou felt the need to take the lead. He grinned and turned to his left. "Ruka, would you like to do the honours?" He asked sweetly, adding a little wink.

"Over my dead body. I'm not getting that," She gestured her head to a small tube of lube sitting rather innocently next to their fruit and condom. "on my skin. You do it." Rolling his eyes, he tore the packet open in excitement. "Oh my God you idiot - you ripped it. Now I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?"

"Let's start on names. For a boy I'm thinkin-"

"Shut up and do it already!"

Aidou paused, turning to Ruka with a glare. "I feel incredibly sorry for the poor man who will have sex with you one day Ruka Souen. 'Do it already', God you'd be an absolute pleasure in bed." He rolled his eyes sarcastically and moved on. "Women." He muttered under his breath.

Kaname sighed. Picking up the small blue packet, he carefully opened it and turned to Sieren. He raised an eyebrow and watched as she quickly reached for the cucumber in front of her, not wanting to anger her Lord. He could only imagine how Yuuki would've looked doing this. Quick as a flash, he had it covered and was now casually looking out of the window and into the dark night. Seiren stared blankly before silently praising her Lord's speed abilities. He was then struck with a problem. Lube covered the tips of his fingers and he had nothing to wipe them on. His trousers were out of the question; it would stain. Dry up into questionable looking patches. He could do without the questions. Growling silently, he wiped them on the table, leaving shiny finger streaks all over the wood. The Chairman is _doomed_.

"Shiki, other way." Rima muttered. "It...er," She took a quick breath. "It rolls on better that way.." _'Fight the blush, fight the blush, fight the blu... DAMMIT RIMA!'_ Bowing her head to hide her cheeks, she felt Shiki's slippery fingers brush hers. Definitely was not doing her any good. Shiki rolled his forefinger and thumb together, slightly amused at the slippery substance that coated his skin.

He picked up Rima's hand and rubbed his fingers on hers. "Slippery." He mumbled, entertained by her pink cheeks.

_Oh. My. God._

Kain hadn't moved. He refused. No. Not doing it. Not moving. At all. Nope. Non. Nein. Nee. HELL NO.

Takuma turned to him and held the banana firmly with a smile. "Well pop it on then."

Blood drained from Kain's face. _WHAT THE FU-?_ 'Pop it on'. What the hell did he think this is? Pop it on! Who says that? Not to mention this was slightly awkward seeing as they were the only boy-boy pairing in the entire classroom. Gritting his teeth he reached for the evil little pink packet.

Curse this school.

"Oh for the love of God Ruka, hold the bloody thing still! How can I put it on with you waving it about like a bloody flag?" Aidou yelled, grabbing the fruit roughly out of her hands and covering it himself.

She sighed and flipped her hair. Class was nearly over. Ten more minutes. Only ten more minutes.

When the bell went, there aren't any words to describe the feeling of relief that flooded over every student. Kaname was the first to disappear, planning to have a very heavy conversation with that damned Chairman. The nerve of that man! He was proberly giggling away in his office now.

The Night class would definitely not be forgetting this eventful night for a _looong_ time.

**End :)  
Reviews please?  
****I'd like to know your thoughts :D **


End file.
